the day
by angel4never
Summary: what happen when nudge's has weird week
1. Chapter 1

The day

It was nice summer day all flock was on the pouch talking. I look to see Iggy talking to Ella my heart sheared . Then she kiss his on the lips. I ran away crying.

" Nudge sweetie what's wrong?" I looked up to see Max standing in front of my door. "Nothing Max I'm all good." "Nudge I know there is something wrong." I look at her with my big brown eyes. Tears run down my face. " I love Iggy but he likes Ella." "Oh!" "Yea." I lay on bed sobbing. "Nudge there always other boys out there." " I know but I want Iggy." "Sorry then sweetie." "It ok I'll get over it .

-Iggy- I heard Nudge crying. I ran up to her. I knocked on her door." What do you want" "I just wanted to know if you were ok." "I'm fine now please go Iggy!" "No Nudge not until you tell me." "Iggy I like you." "I like you too Nudge." "Not like the I like you Iggy" "What you mean Nudge?" " I have a crush on u Iggy." "But I know you like Ella." "I don't like Ella Nudge I like you. I kiss her lip softly. Then something weird out side. So we ran stair to the pouch. Nudge screamed.

- Nudge- I stared to cry. I ran to Max ,but then she said nudge it is ok. She got up and set in a chair. Blood gusting every were. Gazzy got out first aid kit. Angel freaked out when she saw the blood. "Max what happen?", Angel said. "I don't I just black out." "I'm find now ok." We all let Max be. Iggy looked me at while I was crying. He wrap his arm around me. " Shhh Nudge she will be ok." Iggy said. " Ok I know she will she is Maximum Ride! " Ella walked all and giggled. " Hi there Iggy." "Hi Ella." "So.", she said. "What?" " Want to go out." She winked at him. "Ummm…no thanks." "Ok well bye." "Bye!"

-Iggy - Well that went well. I Was hugging Nudge. She smile I laughed. I know I know I'm blind. Well I can tell when at what on around me duh . I leaned in for a kiss. Nudge was 13 I was 16. But I don't give a fuck ! She kissed me I felt smile on her lips. I licked her lips. She let me in. I fought her tongue. Yes I won! I heard let out a little moan. I let hand travel up her shirt. She giggled.

-Nudge- I blushed has Iggy hand went up my shirt. For a blind guy he is a good kisser. He found the hook to my bra. He unhooked it and pulled it away. I felt cold rush of wind. "Iggy what the fuck!" "I'm just having fun with you." I giggled "ok". Then took my shirt and licked my boobs. He sucked on my nipples. "Oh yes!" "More Iggy more!" He laughed then up to my neck. Then started to suck on it. "That tickles!" "Does it now " he said into my neck. "Yep!" "Oh shit" I said. "What ?" "Max is coming." "I hear her" I put bra and shirt back on. We both said "Hey Max how you doing?" "I'm find thank for asking it is ok , I'm fine now." J "Good!" "Well I'm going help Gazzy." "Ok love you bye." "I love you too." Max looked at and mile but giggled at the same time. That was the day. I had to laughed when angel ask what a blow job was. Max got all red Why do you want to know angel? Because Fang wants one. Wow Max screamed. I need talk to him . She ran off and in flash. Angel fall a sleep. I put her in her bed. I ran Iggy in the hally way Why the blondie. I said while he laughed. Then we said good night and and kissed. I sleep well. I had fun,scared,funny day to day.


	2. day full music

What the heck music

Well this chapter 2 and nudge wake up to day full of music

I woke up as angel was sing call me maybe in her sleep. I just loved that song. I put on this short black jean skirt ,and black tank top that say just drama queen bright green letters on it. I then my flip flops on. I set on porch looking up. Then my phone rang "kid you gone to far." " Gazzy what do you want?" "Oh well you see Fang got us lost." "Ok I'll Max…." "Thank Nudge your so awesome!" " Gazzy just hang up." I hung up with Gazzy. Max I yelled. " What Nudge?" " The boys are lost!" "Ok let go find them." Max told Ella to watch Angel ,because she was sleeping. I walked out laughing because boys were kinda of dumb at times. Me and Max fly over a beautiful lake. It was blue and sparkly. I must nice a cool I though my mind. Then weird sound but pretty sound. I looked over it was Max listen to her ipod touch. She was sing Paramore Monster. "I think we should start a band." "Nudge you never fail make me laugh." " I'm not joking!" I made face at her. She laughed and made back flip air. Max is my older sister we grew up together. I shiver at though our past. I heard Fang yell really loud. All birds flew away. That boy had some crazy anger issues. I flew down next to Iggy. I whisper hi there sexy. "Oh Nudge hi there." He blushed and fell. I shouldn't scare him. I forget that he is blind sometimes. I kissed him. "I'm here now babe." "I know you are." I giggled has he pick me up. He twirl me around. Oh I love him. He kissed my neck . Then bit I let gasp . " Not here please Iggy." "Ok princess." Gazzy left I guess he found his way home. Max laid in the grass. " Wonderful day." "Max are ok?" "I'm find." That she said. I guess was because was here. Fang sit with his guitar . Max looked at and said Nudge your plan might work out. "Yay!" I started to sing Monster bye Skillet. Yes I do pop and rock. Even if Iggy was blind the drums. Don't ask how this thing out here. Then I did Lights. Which one favorite song. Then all laid there. I fell asleep and hugged Iggy. I wonder why we make don't a band. We got up and flew home. Gazzy was watching Jason vs. Freddy. I but face in Iggy's shirt. I hate horror movies. Gazzy even has a chucky doll. I hate freakin that thing. I do I really do! Gazzy laughed like he planed this. "I knew Nudge was a scared cat." "SHUT UP GRAZZY!" "I-im sorry Nudge." I walked to bed room. I took a cold shower it was fucking hot . It was not funny. I put my p.j on and fell a sleep. While Iggy was sing me to sleep. He was my prince charming. He got up when saw he saw I wasn't having night mare.


End file.
